Papillon Arc-en-Ciel
WIP Bases made by Fee-Enchantresse Papillon Arc-en-Ciel (pronounced PA-pee-yon ARK-on-syell) is a member of the Multix Club and the Fairy of Rainbows. Personality Papillon is a cheery, spunky and rather outgoing girl who loves art and colours. She can be quite shy and passive. History Before attending Alfea Papillon returned to Nanairo to find the planet completely frozen over. As she touched the huge block of ice something big and white rushed into her pet sprite, Neapolitan and possessed it. This was a good spirit however-the spirit of Nanairo. Speaking through Neapolitan, the spirit later to be nicknamed Nana explained to Papillon that she must grow strong enough to wield the Royal Sceptre and save Nanairo. Life at Alfea *When the time came in Metamorphosis class, Papillon was the first to change her hair colour. Relationships Roommates *Daisy Jones *Hibiki Okamijo *Coco Xocolata *Riana Avion *Florabelle Ramsey Others *Pablo She fancies the prince of Dibujo, but he is arranged-engaged to Beryllium, the princess of Ciencia. That doesn't mean they didn't spend time painting and doodling together, but they did find it a bit awkward. *Beryllium She can't help but dislike her, since she is engaged to her crush, but she is kind enough to not show it outright. Etymology Papillon and Arc-en-Ciel are French words meaning "butterfly" and "rainbow" respectively. Diamonda and Prisma sound like "diamond" and "prism", which is probably a nod to the fact that those objects can split rays of light up into a rainbow. Solaire could mean "of the sun" in French. Appearance And Fairy Forms *Civilian Papillon usually ties her hair up in bunches with two butterfly hair-bobbles, but some strands can't help but come loose. Her eyes are a light greyish-purple and she has two pink antennae atop her head which move around when she talks. She wears clothes which are really brightly-coloured. *Winx Papillon wears a little puff-sleeved black dress and her wings are rather curved and frilly. They are an extremely pale blue and when the sun shines through them, little rainbows are made. She wears knee-high frilly boots and her hair gains a few multicoloured streaks. She wears a frilly tiara on her head with what looks like a black diamond. *Charmix Like Winx, only she has a gilded metallic charm in the middle of her neckline and a little bag around her waist. Both look like butterflies. *Enchantix TBC *Believix TBC Companions Neapolitan See main article: Neapolitan Neapolitan is Papillon's pet that she brought with her from Nanairo. It is a fluffy butterfly-like creature. Bonded Pixie See main article: Crystal (pixie) Crystal is the Pixie of Prisms. Weaponry Neapolitan entrusted Papillon with a mysterious weapon called the Royal Sceptre before attending Alfea, and it changes and evolves as Papillon's powers grow. When it becomes the Royal Sceptre, Papillon could be ready to restore Nanairo. *Winx=Rainbow Power Stick *Charmix=Rainbow Power Charm Stick *Enchantix= Papillon Crystal Tiare *Believix=TBC *Sophix=Flower Power Stick *Lovix=Crystal Tiare *Harmonix=Harmony Crystal Baton Gallery Papillon Arc-en-Ciel.jpg|Papillon in her Winx form with her Rainbow Power Stick. Papillon reverse.jpg|How Papillon sees herself (Winx) Quotes Season 2 The Presentation Of Doom! *"OH MY DAYS! It's so OBVIOUS that Florabelle has the hots for Hiroki. Perhaps he can cheer him up!" Papillon, when talking about Florabelle's mysterious worry with the others. *"MAYBE SHE'S GOT WITHDRAWAL SYMPTOMS, YOU JERK. HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE LIKE THAT!" Papillon says this as she yells at Hiroki down the phone. *"FYI, LINDA, MY EYES ARE LAVENDER-GREY! And I have antennae! Plus those shades of khaki he's wearing make me wanna barf. I hate khaki." Papillon's reply to someone who called her Aryan. Trivia *Papillon and her witch rival, Venta, did not start off life in this wiki. They were originally characters in Winx Club RP Wiki but got transferred here because after a while, Cure Fluffy found out that the RP she was posting on was "dead". A few weeks later, she typed "winx club" into Wikia.com and found this wiki for them. *On the Winx Club RP Wiki, Papillon's full name was "Papillon Marie-Claire Rosaline Solaire". *Papillon speaks with a heavy French accent, because French (aka Nanaire on Nanairo) is the language used in her home world. *Papillon shares a few similarities with Stella. Both of them have blonde hair, powers involving light, and fight with a sceptre. *Some find Papillon's vision interesting, others find it weird. If you took a picture and inverted it, you'd see what Papillon would see. For example, (literally) she sees black where you see white. *When complaining to Coco about her love life, Riana said that "well, Papillon and Pablo would fight if she thought his painting was too "monochromatic", as she puts it, when actually, it's got, like, seven colours in it." *Papillon and the other club members are based very loosely on countries of the world. Papillon is France, in this case. *Papillon's evolving staff was based on items from Sailor Moon, particularly the Star Power Sticks. *The idea for Papillon to wear black in her Winx form was because scientifically, black is supposed to absorb all colours of the spectrum. The idea was that Papillon could use these taken-in colours to power up her Winx. *Both Papillon and Daisy have powers involving the sky. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies